


within the soft and sweet embrace of dawn

by Ace_SpookY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck JK Rowling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Multi, No relationships till a bit later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_SpookY/pseuds/Ace_SpookY
Summary: At a particular time, and a specific place, different places will hold various things: different people, different smiles, unusual items, objects, or shops.---Multiple Perspectives, Hogwarts AUDuring the time at any school, you form connections. You have people who you become friends with, create full-on rivalries, find little crushes, and inspirations to go on to further career paths. In the Wizarding World, it isn't so different. After all, teens are still teens, despite the magic surrounding the wizarding school.In a sense, yes, they are dumb. Dumb as fuck. Naivety surrounds their actions, but they have mentors and their own friends to guide them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Start to An Eventful Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I hope to establish a posting schedule soon once my school settles down, but I wanted to put out the first chapter as soon as possible! I hope you enjoy!

At a particular time, and a specific place, different places will hold various things: different people, different smiles, unusual items, objects, or shops.

Hinata Shouyou was one of those people, in a specific magical shopping district, at about noon, surrounded by different shops. 

A beautiful day at Hogsmeade had begun, the sun high in the sky, highlighting two heads of gentle, fluffy orange locks of hair. In the giant shopping district, beautiful things were taking place. 

For one, Shouyou was sitting there and holding his sister’s hand as they sat on a discolored green bench, made of some sort of iron. His younger sister was bouncing up and down in her seat, giggling as she squeezed his hand. She pointed at different people who passed by, and for the past five minutes, had been playing the ‘guess what that person is here for’ game. To which Shouyou simply tuned her out for a moment.

His eyes were instead on the candy store that was named ‘Shimada’s Sweets.’ It had an inviting smell wafting out from the building, and Shouyo tried to focus exactly on what it smelled like. Was it a caramel scent? Or cinnamon, or maybe the churros that his sister was almost obsessed with? Was it milk bread, or ube or any other sweet thing that made his mouth positively water? 

She giggled as she pointed at a passing pair of teens. One was tall, surprising for what looked like a fourteen-year-old, while the other looked around Shouyou’s age. 

“Black hair, blue eyes! Like a prince! He’s here to get his crown fitted, Sho!” She cheered, giggling. “And...Uh, the one next to him is his, uh, best friend! Probably!” 

Shouyou still was not paying attention to the younger girl, instead opting to stare at all of the different surroundings. His eyes were immediately attracted to an ‘Amanai’s Pet Shop,’ where he saw an owl staring intently at him. He tilted his head, and it did the same.

Shouyo’s eyes widened, and he felt delighted. 

Natsu balled her fists up, whining. “Sho, Sho! You aren’t saying anything, and look! They look like they’re leaving!” She punched him repeatedly on his shoulder, causing the orange-haired boy to wince.

“Ow, ow! Natsu, it’s fine! I’m watching, what were you saying?” He looked up to check where his sister had previously been pointing. He tilted his head; attention now averted to where Natsu had been jabbing her index finger.

He was faced with the decorative fountain placed at the center of the area. He mused quietly to himself, happy that it looked like it just melded into the walkways without it being an annoying roadblock in the immense crowd of people passing by. 

Natsu giggled, her teetering laughter making his eyes flit up a moment to catch the people in question that she was so invested in watching. He still didn’t understand how she could focus on something like that for so long when he felt his eyes glaze over when they weren’t occupied with something. Even waiting for his mother to buy him books at a magical outlet felt boring when alone entertaining his sister so often. So why was she so focused on people? 

His eyes fell upon two people, and he tilted his head a bit. Throughout the day, he had seen many younger kids, but never ones that looked his age. He beamed and stood up. 

Natsu tilted her head, blinking curiously. “Sho! Sho, where are you going?” She pouted, getting up as she quickly followed her older brother, the little five-year-old stumbling a little over her feet. 

“Hey!” Shouyou shouted, waving as he grinned brightly, skidding to a stop in front of what looked to be a wand store. He had overheard his mother saying that she was going to take him there next after she got some kinda book for his school, but that was beside the point. He stared up at a slightly taller boy, who looked down at him with a grimace. Shouyo took a moment to look over the boy with a bit of interest; his head tilted to the side. The first thing that came to mind was: why was his outfit so lazy? Seriously, just a graphic t-shirt and sweatpants? 

Shouyou puffed out his cheeks. This was a magical shopping area! It was a special occasion! It’s why he put on his best jean jacket and black ripped pants that he got from Old Navy! They were even cool enough for him to pair them with his awesome fuzzy boots! Like, at least try! Even if his mother didn’t like the outfit and had tried several times to get him to change, it was his best outfit!

Then there was the one next to him, with softer brown hair and a weird condescending smirk, eyes flitting to the source of the shouting. He had a hand on his hip and stiff posture.

“Oh? Tobio, did you attract toddlers?”

The boy with black hair - Tobio - had flinched. “Shut up, Tooru.” He muttered underneath his breath. Ice cold eyes suddenly fell onto fluffy orange hair, watching as Natsu hid behind Shouyou quietly.

“What,” He began, “Do you need.” His voice was just the slightest bit annoyed, making it a point to loom over Shouyou instead of looking at him like a regular person.

For whatever reason, this ticked Shouyou off. He suddenly didn’t like the feeling of being scrutinized. Did not love how this Tobio boy looked like he hated everyone there. Especially hated that he looked annoyed at him for even saying one thing, or annoyed at his sister for approaching. 

The brunette standing next to him grinned brightly. “They’re so tiny. How old are you, kiddo?” He patted Shouyou’s head slowly; his eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

“Uh??? Twelve years old?” He quickly pushed the hand away from his head. “Why are you guys in here?”

Tobio scoffed. “To get my wand. Don’t tell me that you didn’t know that when we’re standing in a literal wand shop.” He shook his head, turning away as he walked further into the store.

Shouyo took a moment to take stock of his surroundings, biting his lips in frustration. “Ugh…”

The shops’ interior was beautiful and well laid out, the walls a light, soft blue that was easy on the eyes. 

There were different counters and many different wands around them on little stands, a few of them on displays, a few in boxes lined up on the walls. 

Natsu looked around, frowning a bit. “Why are they selling pretty sticks?” She tilted her head, her still-developing teeth pulling on her bottom lip.

The brunette boy from earlier leaned down and patted her head, a surprised laugh escaping from his chest. “Those are wands, little one!” Shouyou thought he was strange. Why did he like petting people’s heads? Weirdo.

Natsu slapped away his hand, sticking her tongue out at him with a glare. “Sho! This guy is weird!” 

He gasped, a hand dramatically over his heart. “You wound me, miss! I was just telling you about the...ah, the pretty sticks!” 

Tobio looked over, smiling just a bit as he scoffed. “Poor Tooru.” He hummed, going to the wand clerk.

Shouyo tilted his head, gently pulling Natsu close to him. He chose to ignore the brunette with messy hair. “Why are you talking to the wand guy? Just choose one out?”

The response from Tobio was almost immediate, the boy turning around on brand new Nike’s and frowning disapprovingly at him. 

“You need to get the wand fitted. You don’t just choose a wand. It’s an, uh, commitment because it chooses you. Doesn’t do good magic if it doesn’t choose you or something like that.”

Tooru walked back over to the boy, humming. “Yeah yeah, shut up. Let’s leave them alone; you just need your damn wand. We need to hurry back soon, Tobio, so go through the wands quickly.” His hand came to rest on the other’s shoulder, squeezing it delicately. 

Tobio nodded, walking into the back of the store with a waiting wand clerk.

While Shouyo watched the two walk to the back, his attention turned to the many wands stacked into larger boxes, the wands placed underneath soft cushions.

Some looked lithe and were different colors, but all Shouyo could think about was how they were all differing in length. Why was it so diverse? Why did they need to get the wand fitted? Why were they all so different, and what kind of magic would he be performing with that sort of magical tool? Why wave a stick around to do something or make some sparkles?

His mind had begun swimming, the surroundings blurring as he began to become submerged to his swirling thoughts. It made him feel a bit sick, thinking about what he was walking into. He didn’t even know the first thing about magic! 

He felt sickly and overwhelmed; his body was quivering just the slightest as he bit his lips. 

His younger sister tilted her head before tugging at his arm. “Sho! Sho, Momma’s here!” She pointed out the glass doors to a taller bumbling woman who was balancing a large number of large textbooks in her arms.

Shouyou flinched. “Oh! Shoot, we have the reusable bags!”

He chanced a peek over his shoulder at the two boys from before, the brunette snickering behind his hand and the other boy frowning before trying out different items in the store.

Natsu pulled him out of the store to where their Mother was struggling, balancing the weight in her arms.

Shouyou bowed quickly. “Sorry, Mom! I forgot we had to stay at the bench, and-”

His mother sighed deeply. “Shouyou, could you open the bags for me? Please.”

He obeyed immediately, scrambling to open up a bag that had neat stitches over it. His mother had bought it at some sort of farmer’s market last week when they ran out of honey for tea and snacks. 

When he felt the immediate weight fill out the bottom of the large bag, he sighed gently and handed the bag to his mother, his tiny arms struggling to support the weight that his mother had previously been carrying. 

The older woman smiled gently, sighing gently. She had puffy hair just like both of her children, but they had turned out to be just a bit wavy. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and she leaned back. “When you got an invite to some magic school, Shouyou, I thought it’d be different. You sure you’re up for this? No one in our family has gone to Hogwarts. And I can’t tutor you, since I know quite literally nothing about all of these subjects. Like - What is Transmutation?”

Shouyou bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled brightly. “Koji told me that it was like changing something to another thing!” 

Natsu tilted her head. “The boy at daycare?”

He nodded, patting her head. “Yeah, that’s Koji!” 

Their mother only responded with a soft laugh. “Yeah yeah. Well, I have the currency and your books. What next?”

Shouyou steeled himself up to ask the next question, a bit calmer now that his mother was there. “Can I get a pet from that pet shop, Mom? I’ll take really good care of it! There are teachers there who watch over the pets while we go to classes, and there are big open fields!” 

There was a small pause before she let out a defeated sigh, responding in turn.

“If you’re sure by next year. But you’re going to have to promise me that you’re going to be responsible. Next year, we’ll get you a pet to take care of, but this year I want you to focus on your studies. You need to work hard since our family is different from the others.”

Shouyou beamed. “Alright!” He pumped his fist in the air before tilting his head. “Wait? I need to work hard cuz we’re different?”

Natsu tilted her head. “Why’s that, Mom?”

She glanced down at her daughter and gave a tiny smile. “We can talk about it later, but let’s get Shouyou his wand before we do anything else. After all, he’ll be going on a train to his school soon, sweetheart.”

Natsu nodded and hummed, bouncing up and down. “He’ll visit!”

Her brother responded in kind, smiling softly at her. “Of course, Natsu! I’ll be sure to visit as soon as possible, okay? Like on Christmas and Summer breaks!” He squeezed her hand, taking it.

Hearing this, she smiled happily and opened the door to the wand shop once again.

The boys from earlier had gone, and the wand clerk looked up from where he was sitting behind the counter.

He stood and smiled, walking over to them.

Shouyou, twelve years old, was excited to go to school and meet more people, more friends.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou meets new people he will be going to school with;
> 
> While discovering he is early to the train station, he wanders the train station area for food. He encounters an illusion spell-
> 
> No.
> 
> Were those two people identical?

Shouyou’s body was filled with excitement, his hands fidgeting against his backpack straps. Sitting in the car early in the morning was not his favorite thing to do, yet he had to get through the car ride filled with energy to get to the school he wanted to go to. Though it was only eight in the morning, he was too excited to take a nap like his mother requested before they left. It had been a long drive from their home in the mountains to get to a city train station, after all, and they had been driving for two hours. Next to him, his sister was falling in and out of sleep. 

Still, the only thing that plagued his mind was if he missed the train. He worried endlessly for that, his hands fidgeting with his bag once again to keep his mind off of it. Staring outside would only prove to be a distraction, staring out at so many other cars in a large city setting being even more overwhelming. He was in the city! He hadn’t been in the city since-

His mother glanced back, a small smile gracing her face. “Shouyou. We won’t be late. I can hear you shuffling around and mumbling to yourself.”

Shouyou looked up and pouted. “That’s Natsu!”

His five-year-old sister looked up from her car seat, hissing. “Am not!” 

Shouyou looked to the side, huffing. “It was totally you.” 

A soft laugh interrupted the two bickering siblings, their mother parking the car abruptly. “We’re here.”

Shouyou looked up. “The-” He turned around in his seat, the seatbelt gently straining against him as he rushed to get up. Outside his window was a train station, parked in front of station nine. There weren’t many people near the parking spaces that he and his family were in, but a few people who were already walking into the building. He peeked out, his face splitting into a grin. “Train station! Magic school, here I come!” he yelled, his voice carrying. A few passerby’s glanced back at him before continuing their days. Amongst them was a green-haired boy with freckles about his age. The boy glanced back before being yanked forward by two adults into the train station. 

Shouyou tilted his head, considering following the boy to talk before he heard Natsu kicking her feet against her car seat. 

Natsu looked up and huffed. “That’s stupid! Why can’t I go with him?!” 

Shouyou sighed. “Cuz you’re too young! And small!” 

Natsu stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re small!” She countered, her hands wrapped around a small orange teddy bear. She shook her head. “Mom, Shouyou is bullying me!”

Their mother opened her car door, unbuckling her as she picked Natsu up. “Yes dear, I know.” She smiled. “But he’s leaving, so you have to be nice, okay?” Her gentle hums filled the space in the minivan, Shouyou unbuckling himself. 

He launched out of the car, hurriedly picking up a few things from the trunk. He hurriedly pulled on his backpack, took out a small book bag and a suitcase. “Are you sure this is all?” He asked, through gritted teeth. He struggled to lift all of it, his body tilting to the side slightly as he tried his best to balance it. 

Natsu giggled quietly. “Mom, he’s a dummy.” 

Their mother frowned. “Not nice. Apologize now. Shou, let me help you hold up your bookbag at least. That thing is heavier than a lot of what you have.” 

Natsu nodded. “Sorry, Shou.”

Shouyou smiled brightly. “You’re fine!” He hurried over, staggering forward with the bags. “Uhhh, I’m fine Mom! You carry Natsu!” 

Natsu frowned. “I wanna walk.” She muttered, her bottom lip quivering. “Mom, I wanna walk.” 

She nodded and set Natsu down gently, taking hold of her hand and gently taking the bookbag from Shouyou. “Let’s go get settled, alright? To the train station.” 

Shouyou smiled softly. “Thanks, Mom. Let’s go, let’s go!” He placed his hands on the handle of his rolling suitcase, humming sweetly as he started walking. The pillars greeting them had signs hung up on them, each one pointing to where different stations were. 

Their mother held Natsu’s hand, the bookbag over her shoulder with her purse. “Don’t hurry on too far ahead. Shoji’s mother said that you have to run into the space between the ninth and tenth station.” 

Shouyou shook his head quickly. “No no. It was nine and three quarters.” He frowned. “I remember he told me not to run right between them, but rather walk a bit further right where station ten is!”

She nodded. “Alright, then let’s try it out. Natsu, Shou, go run.” She smiled. “I have no idea how this works...But if it’s how it was described, then it’ll work, maybe?” 

Natsu beamed. “Race! Shou and I will race!” She reached up, settling her teddy bear neatly in her mother’s purse before running over to Shouyou. “You’re gonna be slow with all that stuff, so I’ll obviously win!” Her voice carried over, the bustling train station not paying much mind as she yelled. “I’m going, three, two, one!”

Shouyou gasped. “Natsu! Don’t run without me!” He sprinted after her as she ran further than him, happy giggles escaping her mouth. She ran a bit faster than them as their mother watched them run near the wall. 

Natsu, taking a deep breath, took a leap forward as she ran past the wall, expecting to slam against it. 

She dug her heels in as she stopped, looking around before she gasped. “Look, look Shou! It’s the train station! But where is the train?”

Shouyou panted as he came to a stop next to her, looking around. “Huh? Oh, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It should be here? It’s time, right? Or am I late?!” He gasped. “Oh, no. Oh no! Mom!” He whirled around, the suitcase nudging against his side. 

Their mom hesitantly walked through the wall, glancing back at it. “Wow…” She murmured, her eyes averting to her children. “I’m sure it isn’t late. It said eight, right?” She set the book bag down on the handle of the rolling suitcase, her hands deftly searching through her purse. Natsu reached up, panting as she took the teddy bear into her grabbing hands. “Uh, wasn’t it…” She looked at her fingers, frowning. “One, two, three...Nine?” She tilted her head.

The older woman sighed before nodding, her eyes scanning over the letter. “We’re an hour early, dear. It’s eight right now, we have an hour or so. Are you two hungry?” She tilted her head, looking over the letter. 

Shouyou tilted his head. “Ah, really?” He smiled. “Okay, that’s okay then!” 

Natsu hummed. “Can we get muffins? I saw a stand when I was winning the race!”

He glanced over at her and stuck his tongue out. “You didn’t have to carry anything, Natsu! That was clearly unfair and you know it! And I want a muffin too!”

Their mother sighed. “Alright...Here, I traded some money in for gold coins or whatever they use here. Galleons, I think? Go buy yourself and your sister a muffin.”

Natsu nodded. “I want a blueberry muffin, Shou!”

Shouyou nodded and took it, setting his things down on the bench. He grinned. “Okidoks, fine, fine! Thank you, Mom!” He nodded and leaned back, looking around. He scanned the area.

Orange eyes fell upon dark green hair, with freckles lined up like constellations. The boy’s eyes were averted, gentle narrowed eyes that weren’t present. 

The boy’s parents were standing next to one another, both talking on the phones. The boy sat upon a bench a few feet away, making Shouyou lurch over, his smile big. 

He took a deep breath, marching in front of the boy with a proud grin. “Hey!”

The boy jolted up, his eyes widening. “H-Hello?” 

Shouyou smiled happily. “Heya! I saw you earlier, but I couldn’t say hi! Are you here for the cool school too! I’m waiting for the train! Oh, did you run through the wall? You totally should! It’s actually really fun, I raced my sister!”

The boy glanced away, swallowing. “I noticed you earlier too. You were, u-uh, loud. If you’re early, you shouldn’t speak to me. My parents will get mad.” 

Shouyou tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunching. “Why not? And you didn’t answer the question!”

He cleared his throat. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Please leave.” 

Shouyou frowned. “Uh, okay? My name’s Hinata Shouyou. I’ll talk to you on the train, then!” He nodded and glanced at the two adults.

Both were staring down at him, their eyes narrowed silently. 

Shouyou waved at them and smiled before hurrying off to find a small bakery section, humming. “Let’s see...Near where we were racing...Oh, found it!” He grinned, finding the small line.

His steps, not weighed down by the baggage he had been holding, were light and free before he stopped into two people. 

Or, rather, what looked like the same person photocopied twice. He tilted his head quietly as he listened to the two in front of him.

“Come on, Osamu! We have to get another for Granny!”

“What in the world would we get?! We’ll have to split the money in three and then get something without dairy products in it for her!” 

“Yeah, okay! Then let’s get a cinnamon roll for both of us and a chocolate croissant for her! She’s the one who likes chocolate!” 

The two in front of him had been bickering.

Shouyou’s eyebrows scrunched together, his arms crossing. “...Is this some sort of mirror spell?” He poked both of them, tilting his head. “Hello?”

One of the boys turned around and tilted his head. “Hi? We’re gettin’ something here.” He shook his head.

The other let out a heavy sigh, frowning. “Atsumu, you go order. Did you ask about a mirror spell?” The boy crossed his arms. “We aren’t allowed to use magic until after we successfully graduate from a magic school and get a magic license. We’re twins.”

Shouyou frowned. “Twins?” 

The boy named Atsumu turned around with three individually wrapped goodies stacked in his arms. “Ah? An illusion spell?” 

Shouyou nodded. “I was sure of it. But you’re both solid! If it were an illusion, if I touched you, then my hand would probably pass through you like the wall leading here!” 

Osamu nodded. “Yeah. Sorry if we were holdin’ the line up.” He bowed his head before yanking Atsumu away. “My name’s Miya Osamu. This is my brother, Miya Atsumu. The reason we look alike is because we’re identical twins. Sorry for the uh, confusion.”

Atsumu smiled sheepishly. “Ah, we were arguing in front of you? Sorry. What’s your name?” He tilted his head.   
Shouyou stepped up in line, quickly ordering before turning to the two. “Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you. Sorry for touching you, that was rude!”

Atsumu shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s cool to see people come early. Granny said we could only come this year if we came early.” 

His twin responded with a nod, while Shouyou tilted his head. 

“Oh, really? Oh, then could you explain to me what this school is like? I actually have no idea what it’s about!” He took the muffins that were presented to him a moment later.

Osamu tilted his head in time with his brother, each of them staring at him with curious eyes.

“...You have no clue what this place is gonna be like?”

Shouyou nodded. “Not a clue.” He hummed and began walking. “Come on! Tell me, I have to give this muffin to my younger sister!” 

The two nodded and began following him. Osamu plucked a cinnamon roll from Atsumu, peeling the wrapper open as he took a bite. 

Atsumu hummed. “So basically, at Hogwarts, we’re taught magic in classes. But we have these things called houses that we compete against, so we’re pitted against each other as a friendly competition. It determines what Quidditch teams we could play on, the dorm spaces we have, and more.” 

Shouyou nodded. “Oh...How do you get into each house?”

Atsumu grinned. “That’s the cool part! They have this dusty old hat that sings and tells you what house you’re in!” He hummed softly. “It’s really cool, actually! It determines your personality traits and where you wanna go, factoring all of it into a decision to where you’re best with people like you!” He looked up. “We’re actually already sorted into our houses. Are you new here?” He ran a hand through dark brown hair, his smile wide. 

Shouyou bit his tongue, wondering quietly. “Hm…” He nodded thoughtfully as he walked back to his mother and sister, thoughtfully handing the muffin to his younger sister. 

What house would he get sorted into? It was a question weighing on his mind. A magic hat, telling him what placement he’ll be in?

He supposed there were weirder ways to start his school year at a magic school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated in a while! I apologize! Since finals are coming up where I go to school, I was planning to release parts I've already edited and have in drafts! I will update more in these next few weeks, and if I get a bit more edited, I'll have a double update as well. 
> 
> I hope you all remember where we left off, and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course a Hogwarts AU, and I have a lot planned for it!!! As a kid, I really enjoyed H*rry Potter, so I was disappointed when I found out all the damaging things that the creator has said and done. Thus, I lumped it together with another piece of media I was familiar with and comfortable with.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and I have so many things planned for the relationships, not just romantic, but platonic too! A few of the ships will probably be really slow-burn, and a few of the situations that I put the characters in will be very ridiculous. If you have anything that you'd like to see from this or any recommendations, then I'd be happy to know! 
> 
> I'll do my best to update often, my goal being twice or three times a month!
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter at @Spooookyy_


End file.
